


Anxiety

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, In Public, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and an unnamed OFC attend a film festival together. Chris's anxiety gets the best of him. His female companion goes to great lengths to calm his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet inspired by an anonymous prompt:  
> 'I wish you would write a fanfic about Chris getting a little kinky at an event'

Chris did his best to answer the interviewer’s question, but found it difficult to focus. He felt claustrophobic amid the flurry of activity in the limited space. The lights were blinding.

From a distance, she watched him handle the situation with skill and grace. She knew how anxious he was feeling inside even though he didn’t let it show.

A man approached her. “Ma’am, if you’ll come with me, I’ll get you seated. Chris will be joining you when he’s through with the press.”

She was escorted up a long staircase to the posh V.I.P. balcony seating of the beautiful historic theater. The space was occupied by four overstuffed chairs. She sat in the one labeled with her name. The chair to her left bore a sign with Chris’ name.

“Thank you, Sir,” she addressed the usher and he excused himself.

Still a bit uncomfortable receiving such high class treatment, she shifted in her seat and took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was at a film festival with Chris Evans!

The director of the movie on queue was in front of the crowd introducing her movie. She was a colleague of Chris’ so he’d made it a point to support her and be in attendance. So, what was taking him so long?

Checking the time on her phone, she realized the movie was due to start in less than ten minutes. She checked for messages, turned the sound off and slid her phone into her purse.

“Hey, Beautiful.” That voice sent chills up her spine.

She turned to greet Chris and smiled. “Hey, Sexy,” she responded.

Chris unbuttoned the jacket of his blue suit and seated himself beside her. “Have I kept you waiting long?”

“Not at all,” she purred and slid her fingers down his forearm. Her hand came to rest on his. “You alright?” She noticed the beads of sweat collected on his brow.

Chris inhaled deeply and sighed. “Just a bit anxious.”

“Well, you’d better calm down, Baby. This isn’t even your movie!” His latest directorial project wasn’t scheduled until the following day. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, wondering how bad his anxiety would surely be tomorrow.

Chris chuckled. “Good point!” He closed his eyes and took another deep breath as the introduction wrapped and the lights dimmed.

The screen sprang to life and the movie began. Their hands intertwined. Her focus appeared to be on the screen but all she could think about was the stud beside her. He smelled delicious. He looked incredible in his blue tailored Gucci suit. However, his leg shook incessantly, exceedingly distracting and annoying.

“Babe,” she leaned in and whispered, “you really need to calm down!”

She meant it to be supporting but could tell she’d upset him a bit. “I’m trying! You’re not helping by constantly reminding me.”

She stroked his beard gently. “Maybe I can help.” She slid her hand up his firm thigh and brazenly tucked it between his legs. Instead of stopping her, he spread his legs to afford her access. She rubbed him through his pants and felt him respond immediately.

Chris moaned. “Mmm, you naughty girl!” He leaned back in the comfortable chair and allowed her to unfasten his zipper and liberate his stiffening cock.

She started nice and easy, stroking him gently. She loved the way he felt in her hand. He was warm and tumid, growing with each movement.

Chris squirmed and shifted his hips in a way that she’d come to learn meant he wanted more. She spit on her hand twice and rubbed it all over, coating his dick, making him slick and wet. He jolted when she lightly ran her open palm over the head. She repeated the motion over and over, rotating her wrist.

He groaned loudly. His cock twitched. “Ooooh, quit teasing me! Stroke it!” She grinned devilishly. “That’s an order, Pet!”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said and leaned over his lap to spit directly on his cock. She gripped him firmly and, following orders, proceeded to pump his dick steadily.

“Oh, fuck!” Chris gasped and emitted a loud reaction which was thankfully muted by the audience responding to the movie with laughter.

She wasn’t a prude but this was possibly the most brazen act she’d ever performed. Chris was somehow able to bring out something primal in her, a willingness to do anything for him.

Her movements quickened, creating juicy, sloppy sounds. His breath came faster as her hand worked skillfully. His fingers sank into the cushioning as he clung to the chair. The excitement of being pleasured in public amplified his arousal and he reached climax quickly.

She bent over and shocked him by taking him deep into her mouth just in time to fill it with cum. He grunted and moaned, unable to hold back in response to the heavenly feel of her hot mouth sucking the spunk right out of him.

Once he’d finished, she wiped her mouth and sat up ramrod straight, facing forward as if she were innocent, watching the movie the whole time.

Chris laughed as he gathered himself and fastened his pants. “Nice try, Pet!” He ‘accidentally’ dropped his phone and slid to the floor as if to retrieve it, only to crawl between her legs and tuck his head underneath her dress.

“Chris!” she whispered harshly, in disbelief. “What the fuck?”

“Silence, Pet,” he mumbled.

“Yes, Daddy,” she gasped as his fingers tore her delicate panties aside and separated the folds of her pussy. He dove in without hesitation.

She closed her eyes and grasped his head through the fabric. She felt his steamy breath and fingers graze her flesh as his tongue entered her. His nose rubbed her clit while his tongue pushed and twisted.

She opened her eyes to the sight of a sex scene playing out on screen. The characters kissed passionately while removing each others’ clothing. It was incredibly erotic. Her wetness oozed down her thigh.

He moved to her clit, licking and sucking. She made a strangled noise and pressed her palm over her own mouth to stifle the involuntary sounds she found herself making. He sucked her clit hard and fast, sending vibrations through her by humming repeatedly. She squirmed and bucked, desperately trying not to lose control in the public setting.

It was futile. She wailed as Chris drew a fierce orgasm from her. She pulled at his head and shook her own back and forth as pleasure consumed her.

He hummed one last time before her climax ebbed away.

Chris returned to his seat. He combed his mussed hair with his fingers and straightened his tie.

She tried to catch her breath as she smoothed her dress. She turned to look at Chris just in time to see his tongue snake out of his mouth and lick his luscious lips. Unbelievably, the sight aroused her all over again.

He looked at her and winked. “Thank you, Pet. I’m not anxious anymore.”


End file.
